Mystic
A mystic walks a wild path, combat pets at her sides, wielding primal powers to harm and heal, empowering her allies while cursing her enemies. Mystics travel the whole battlefield freely. They fight at close quarters, healing and boosting allies, draining and destroying enemies. They channel powerful auras that enhance whole groups. They summon allies to draw aggro, to fight, or to heal, and can summon their entire party from one location to another. Add extensive crowd control and the capability to resurrect fallen allies, and you can see why adventuring parties seek them out. They add to the longevity of any party, can seize an out-of-control situation and dominate it until their allies are on the offensive again, or simply unleash their own magical fury. Mystics make their comrades better at what they do—and a whole lot more. ---- Skills Overview Mystics have more skills than any other class. In addition to buffs, debuffs and straightforward damage, mystics can teleport away from danger, or summon their allies together for a quick regroup. They can resurrect fallen friends or call on their magical allies to aid them—a guardian to draw a foe’s attention, an avenger to inflict pain and suffering, or a healer to keep the mystic healthy. Mystics provide in-battle enhancement and replenishment while offering superlative crowd control and respectable damage. ---- About Mystics ;Creator :Using the power of their scepters, mystics support their allies and control the flow of battle. They drop healing orbs, and apply short-term boosts to attack power and speed. They can also restore mana to the whole party—by sucking the life force out of their enemies. Mystics also summon magical creatures to aid them in battle. ;Destroyer :A mystic stuns, curses, sears, smites, and otherwise deals death to her foes using terrific area-of-effect attacks. Her superb Corruption Ring area-of-effect attack burns up her foes’ health and returns it to her party as mana. With a simple gesture, she can dispel enhancements from her foes and debilitating effects from her allies. ;Armor: Robes :Mystic armor, like that of all arcanists, is robes of cloth, but their skills—and their magical pets—ensure their survival on the battlefield. ;Weapon: Scepter :The scepter is the focus of a mystic's magic, which emanates from the world around her. With this instrument of power, the mystic can heal and harm, sustain life or bring death. ---- Sample Glyphs Starting at level 20, glyphs can be applied to customize your mystic's skills in a variety of ways. Here are some samples: ;Brilliant Sonorous Dreams :Sonorous Dreams costs less mana to cast. ;Empowered Sharan Bolt :Your Sharan Bolt does more damage. ;Energetic Metamorphic Smite :Speeds up the cooldown of your Metamorphic Smite. ;Fortified Thrall of Protection :Strengthens the armor of your Thrall of Protection pet. ;Hastened Mana Infusion :Mana infusion restores your mana more quickly. ;Influential Metamorphic Smite :You can chain-cast Metamorphic Blast for less mana. ;Lingering Volley of Curses :Your curse hangs on your enemies even longer. ;Multiplicative Arun's Cleansing :Increases the number of targets so you can help more of your friends. ;Persistent Teleport Jaunt :Adds a chance to refresh the cooldown of Teleport Jaunt when you cast it. ;Trebling Corruption Ring :Hugely increases your resistance to knockdown and immobility. Category:Characters Category:Classes